Viktor after the Banquet
by YuuriLovesViktor
Summary: Okay, so we all know that Yuuri pulls away in episode two when Viktor gets a little TOO close, and Viktor gets confused because of how Yuuri acted at the Banquet. But what if this didn't happen? What if Yuuri hadn't pulled away? Also, this is pure smut. Lemon!


Yuuri slept soundly, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. I sat across the room, staring at the young skater as he made his recovery.

The night of the Banquet had been a rough one. Katsuki Yuuri had drunk far too much champagne and would be living out the consequences over the next day or so, and I was not ready leave him alone yet. It didn't matter that if Yuuri woke up he would probably freak out and attack me or something. Well, if he was even able to stand with his off-kilter hungover brain, which I highly doubted.

Yuuri mumbled in his sleep, sneezing a little. This little act seemed to have woken him up, and when Yuuri rolled over he opened his eyes. And froze.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed, covering himself with his thick duvet. His beautiful face had turned a fun shade of crimson, and he now stared at me, his eyes the size of apples.

"What the hell are you-ohhhhh..." He mumbled, gripping his head and wrapping an arm around his stomach. Instantly alert, I pushed myself up from the low desk chair across from the bed and stood. I rushed to his side, taking his head in my hands and staring into his eyes. I then pulled him up by his arm and then taking him up in my arms. I carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the side of the tub next to the toilet in case he got sick. I then knelt in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know, okay?" He didn't seem to understand what I was saying. His eyes were out of focus, his hands on the sides of the tub.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked honestly. I stared into his eyes and chuckled.

"No, I'm really here Yuuri." I stood, intending to grab him a glass of water, but his hand reached up and grabbed mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"Viktor?" He stared at me hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Please stay with me."

"Of course, Yuuri. I couldn't think of anything better to do." I said, smiling as I sat back down. I scooted up next to him, and even though he knew I had no intention of leaving, he wouldn't let go of my hand. But I not-so-secretly didn't want him to, either. I'm not sure what made this boy with confidence issues daring enough to do it, but he carefully, gently lowered his head into the crook of my neck. Once he had laid it on my shoulder, he let out a breath, only to suck it back I as I leaned my head onto his. He looked up at me, smiling, before burrowing deeper into my shoulder, stirring unexpected feelings. I shook my head smiling, before lying my head back down again and trying desperately to ignore the fiery heat burning up the pit of my stomach that brought thoughts to mind I should not be having about this man. But I couldn't help it. The wet spot on my pants only grew, and I quickly crossed my legs to hide it from Yuuri.

About twenty minutes later I was laying Yuuri back in his bed, having felt him fall asleep on my shoulder only moments before. My 'problem' having disappeared at that point, I was willing to get up and put him back to bed. I pulled the covers up to his chin while he objected profusely. He kept asking me to stay, and I did want to, but I had to figure myself out first. I slipped quietly out the door, hearing Yuri snore. I envied him; it took him so little time to fall asleep, and I was jealous.

I slipped out the hotel entrance, shoving my hands in my large brown coat that I had, through that entire ordeal, neglected to take off. A light drizzle caused me to pull out a black umbrella, and I speed-walked to the bus stop. I rarely ever took the bus, but I didn't want to risk a chatty cabbie, so I decided to take public transit.

The ride was fairly short, and I reached my hotel at just after 3am. I slipped up to the room, avoiding anywhere that could possibly involve anyone I knew. I guess I wasn't careful enough.

The elevator opened to my floor, and I heard odd sounds coming from down the hall. I stood shock still, trying to discern exactly what was happening, but eventually ended up looking around the corner. Two people whom I had never met before were kissing, the older one pressing her boyfriend against the wall as they kissed passionately. She ran her fingers along her boyfriend's chest underneath his shirt, and I was suddenly brought back to the Banquet yesterday. I saw Yuuri, our arms outstretched while I wrapped my arm about his waist. His smile as he looked over his shoulder at me, and the feeling of his hand in my hair moments later.

I blushed, bringing my hands to my chest. Why was I having these thoughts about Yuuri? I barely knew him! I felt the arousal within myself only grow, and I rushed to my room, which was luckily the other direction down the opposite hall. I fished my keycard out of my pocket and slipped it into the door, grimacing as my pants grew wet again. I rushed into my room, throwing the card on the desk, tossing my coat into the closet, and rushing into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, trying to calm myself and convince myself that this was not happening. I was not attracted to Yuuri. I wasn't gay. I shook my head, but the desire within me wouldn't subside, so I tore off my pants and underwear and wrapped my hand around my cock, sighing with relief, but it wasn't enough. I began to pump my dick, moaning with pleasure as I jerked myself off. Leaning back on the toilet, I pumped harder, feeling the pleasure only grow as I quickly neared my climax. Finally, with a shuddering breath, I released my cum in spurts, feeling myself grow soft again as I sat on the toilet, breathing heavily.

As I cleaned up, I told myself that I was just aroused at how vulnerable he seemed, but I couldn't deny the fact that I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Yuuri since I saw him that wonderful evening.

I slept fitfully that night, and the next, and the next. I couldn't focus about anything except Yuuri, and if he hadn't have gone back to Japan I swear I probably would've inadvertently stalked him. Him rejecting my offer of a photo actually made helped me to relax a bit; I'm not sure I would've been able to control myself around him. He was just so damn hot.

I still denied the fact that I had fallen for him. I told myself that I just liked him as a friend. Not to mention the fact that he was really nice, and he was super adorable and seemed to want to know me. Over the next few days, I was in a sort of a slump, but then I saw it.

Yuuri skating to my routine was the last straw. I was shocked when I saw the video, but was overcome with such a heavy loss that I began to cry. I told myself I wouldn't try to find him, but I went on the internet that very same day and found his address in Kyushu, Hasetsu. I booked a flight for the next morning, collecting my stuff and flying out. As soon as I arrived with my dog, Makkachin, I soaked in the hot springs a bit before Yuuri came in. He just stared at me as I stood and told him I was going to become his coach, and I had to wonder if he could really hear me. As soon as I had spoken, I sat back down, because I had become erect again. Yuuri didn't seem to notice; he was just so shocked at my 'introduction'. Also, I immediately felt stupid, because I had a horrible feeling that he couldn't remember anything that happened that night at all.

Later, after I had eaten, Yuuri showed me to the room I was to be staying in. It was nice and small, and I immediately felt hot when Yuuri mentioned that this room was an unused banquet room. I blushed, remembering the occurrences at last season's banquet. I giggled, catching Yuuri's attention, but he seemed to shake off the minor disturbance. He sat down on the floor, and as I looked in his face I felt such an overwhelming desire to kiss him that I knelt in front of him and leaned forward. Then I realized what I was doing, changing my tactics.

"Yuuri, I want to know everything about you," I lulled, leaning in and taking his chin in my hand. When I laid my other hand over the one he had placed on the floor for support and he didn't move, I leaned forward. His eyes widened as I neared his face, and I felt him jerk underneath my hand. I ignored this, gripping his hand and tilting his face up as I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Yuuri spasmed, jerking backwards in such a way that made me pull away and blush. I released him, horrified at what I had just done. I had unveiled my feelings, and now Yuuri would not only not want me to be his coach, but would also never want to see me again. He would tell everyone I was gay, and my career would be over. But even worse, I would lose Yuuri forever. I started to stand, but was stopped by Yuuri's hand holding me down. He stared into my eyes with the same look of determination and confidence that he had had the night after the Banquet, and my mouth hung open. He grinned at me, looking at me with such a sexy inviting look on his face that I stopped in my tracks. He leaned forward, saying,

"You can't get away from me that easy." When our lips converged for a second time, I fell into his arms, feeling them wrap around me in such a tight, claiming way that I hummed with happiness. His kisses, originally extremely soft, slowly became more passionate and harsh. Soon, his hands slowly edging into my bathrobe, Yuuri's kisses left my mouth, traveling down my collarbone as I moaned in pleasure. I tilted my head back, feeling his fingers trace around my nipples. They made tight concentric circles, causing me to catch my breath. Then, Yuuri stopped with a grimace.

"We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Why not?" I asked a smirk lighting up my face as I climbed on top of him. He crawled back.

"Because my parents could come in at any second, and see us, you know..."

"Oooo, you think it's gonna get that far, eh? You sure are excited..." I said smoothly, grinning as his face turned bright red.

"No! I mean... well... uhh..." I cut him off with another kiss, but he pushed away, lying his palms flat against my chest.

"My room's right down the hall!" he yelped. "Let's go there!" He sat up, having been graciously given enough space to move. I smirked at the expression on his face. It was shocked, annoyed, and... excited. Yuuri was excited!

Yuuri smiled at me as he leaned in and pushed open the door to his room. I slipped inside, taking in the tiny bed and large dresser. I had dealt with a tiny bed before. I wasn't worried.

"So... um... I don't know what to do... really," he muttered, closing the door and sliding the curtains on the windows shut. This wasn't entirely necessary; it was so dark out, it was very unlikely that someone would have been able to see us through the windows anyway. I sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Yuuri. He sat down next to me, and I kissed him.

Things escalated quickly. I slid my fingers underneath his blue v neck as he traced lines on my back. My kisses leaving his mouth, I traced down his collarbone. He shivered in obvious pleasure, and I took this as a good sign to continue.

"Mmmmm, Yuuri..." I mumbled in his chest before pulling away and slipping his shirt over his head. He quickly did the same for me, and I pushed him down on the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as I coninued my kisses. then I reacjed his nipples. I sucked hard on his nipple, causing his to buck with pleasure. I smiled, continuing to abuse his nipples by biting, licking, and sucking them. He dug his strong hands into my short silver hair, sending waves of arousal down my spine. I could feel myself getting hard, and the bulge beneath my navel told me Yuuri was the same way.

Once his nipples were successfully erect, I let them be, gaining a moan from Yuuri as the pleasure subsided. He bucked again, rubbing himself against my stomach. I continued to suck and kiss down his abdomen, kissing and licking any place I could reach. As I neared his belt, Yuuri started to breath more desperately. I could feel his hands tightening in my hair as I slowly unbuckled his belt. I slid the belt free of his pants in one swift movement, making Yuuri shiver in anticipation. Once I threw the belt buckle in around the same place as our shirts, I snaked my hands around his ass as I agonizingly slowly tugged down the zipper with my teeth. I then removed the button and slid Yuuri's pants down and off his body.

Yuuri jerked up, hastily undoing my belt as he blushed fiercely. His fumbling hands rubbed against my cock, making me moan in pleasure. My pants came off much quicker than Yuuri's but as soon as he was done I tugged off both his and my underwear. His erection sprung up, half mast to my full.

Yuuri looked embarrassed, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around himself in embarrassment. Smirking, I reached out, slowly pulling his arms away from his beautiful body. I uncrossed his legs, saying soothingly,

"You don't need to hide yourself from me Yuuri. I love you the way you are." He took in my words, blushing when he realized what I said.

"You... you LOVE me?" He asked, perplexed.

"I've loved you since the Banquet."

"But I wasn't even able to have a CONVERSATION with you!" I laughed, catching him off guard.

"Maybe not, (Hint: MAYBE) but you didn't need to. I was taken the minute you I set my eyes on you. I denied it at first, thinking that maybe it was just the alcohol, but I soon realized that it wasn't. You know how?"

"How?" He breathed.

"Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night. In more ways than one." I grinned, sliding my hands in between his legs. He tensed up, and my hand was stuck.

"Yuuri," I lulled, letting my face fall, "Loosen up! I can't move." His eyes were squeezed shut, but he immediately opened them wide. My voice had gotten that nasally sound it always got when I was disappointed, and he seemed to get this. He moved, wincing as he did so, but not for long. I crawled on top of him, our naked bodies rubbing against each other as we kissed, moaning in between breaths. I rubbed my hands against his chest, but I soon realized that this was not what he wanted.

He began rubbing himself against me, his hardness rubbing against my hips as he attempted to get friction, his moans taking on a deeper meaning. I wasn't sure at first if this was what he wanted, but as soon as I did, I shifted my focus. I began to move away, kissing his body again, but I traveled farther down this time, my kisses circling his throbbing member.

"V-viktor!" He moaned desperately. I looked at him, my eyes glinting with mischief before raking my tongue up the base of his cock and sucking on his balls. I moved achingly slowly up his cock, grabbing his balls with my fingers and squeezing, making tiny circles on him. His breathing grew deeper, and he started yelling my name, rubbing against me and lifting himself off the mattress. When I finally reached the crown of his penis, I moved away. He pulled me back, moaning with the loss of my lips. When I was just inches away, I looked up at him. His face was set in such a serene smile that I grinned and launched myself at him.

He sucked in a breath and moaned out, feeling my lips engulf his cock. I abused the slit in the tip for a moment, loving the sounds he was making. They were gasping, pleading sounds, saliva impeding his sighs. I smiled, humming a little, and his moans raised an octave.

I began pumping his cock, feeling it slide around in my mouth as I licked it. He started to yell, pure ecstasy taking over his mind. He called my name, over and over again, making me smile and hum even more. Then, I shoved his throbbing member as far down my throat as it could go. He threw his head back and scream-moaned. His hand in my hair was starting to hurt, but I ignored the pain. I just continued to pump his member, going faster and faster. He looked at me, shocked.

"Wha-what's happening?!" He screeched, before launching himself off the bed and cumming in my mouth. The sour substance leaked into my throat and down my chin, but I just looked up at him, swallowed, and smiled. He looked shocked, his chest heaving as he gasped.

"What was that?" He looked apologetic, but I just smiled.

"Cum. Have you never had sex before? At least masturbated?" I asked, looking into his face as it became an even darker shade of red.

"How could you ask me that question?!" He looked me directly in the eyes.

"You just look confused. It's semen." I said, licking the remnants of his climax from my puffy lips. I then smiled, saying, "Now I understand why you said, 'No comment' when I asked you about your past relationships. You haven't had any, have you?"

"No."

"Okay, then I get to show you everything!" I said, smiling. I pumped his cock again, cocking my head to the side as I winked. He tensed up again, and I shot him a look. With a relenting sigh, he loosened up and spread his legs. Then I sighed and flipped him over onto his back. I snaked up his body, feeling his muscles as I moved. I squeezed his arms, leaning down and whispering,

"You say you're nothing special, Yuuri, and at this point, you've probably convinced some that you really aren't. But understand this; only the most unique, **special** person in the world could set my heart on fire like you have." We kissed again, and I felt sparks race up my spine, which might be surprising. It excited me because for the first time ever, I didn't kiss him. He kissed ME.

The temperature in the room escalated as he took control, turning and getting on top of me. I realized that while he had never done this before, he had been paying attention to me, and knew exactly what to do. He slipped down my body, planting kisses all over me as he went. I gasped in pleasure, digging my hands into his hair as he had done to me.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri...-!" I moaned out, but was cut off by a yelp. Yuuri had wrapped his warm hand around my member and was pumping it erotically, moving as fast as he could. The confident smile in his face turned me on so much, my member literally shot straight up. He looked at it, then at me, surprised.

"Excited, eh?" He asked. Then the look on his face changed.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, confusing me.

"I mean, about me being special."

"Of course, Yuuri. You know, I could have almost any person in the world of figure skating, including fans. Why do you think I picked you?"

"I don't know..."

"Because from the moment I say you I knew you were the hypothetical 'one'. I knew that you were the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know how I knew this, but I figure that I must just be a really good guesser." I smirked, gaining a relieved laugh from Yuuri. He then focused back on my member, which was now throbbing with anticipation. He moved to about 2 inches away from it before he moved back up and opened his mouth again. Realizing his ulterior motives, I put my finger to his lips.

"You're stalling," I deadpanned, startling him. His eyes went wide, and he looked down.

"You're never sure of yourself! You're worried that I won't like you because you've never had sex before and don't know how, am I right?!"

"Maybe a little," he said through my finger.

"Well, I'll be ready for you when you're ready for me." I got up, walking across the room and beginning to reach down for my clothes when Yuuri shot around me and grabbed my cock, leaning in to kiss me. I dropped my belt, hearing the hard metal hit the floor as I gasped into his mouth. I prodded his closed lips with my tongue, and he went wide-eyed before closing his eyes again and parting his lips. I slid my tongue in, feeling around in his mouth as wrapped my arms casually around his waist. I smiled, pulling him tighter around my waist before being lifted off my feet.

I mean literally.

Yuuri carried me to the bed, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He dropped me onto the bed laughing, before hopping on top of me.

"Someone's found his confidence!" I giggled, looking into his beautiful oak-brown eyes.

"Yeah! I... um... I don't really know where it came from. I guess I just didn't want you to leave." He smiled, looking at the ground.

"Yuuri..." I said, and he looked at me, worried.

"I don't want you to ever leave me! I would be heartbroken and lonely, even if it was only for a few moments!" I mumbled slowly, pulling him against me. He grinned, inching downwards and wrapping his lips around my cock.

"YUURI!" I half yelled, half moaned. He sucked slowly, ecstasy shooting up my spine as I bucked into his mouth, developing a steady rhythm. Yuuri's sucking was novice, but it felt incredible. The pleasure coursing up my spine was almost unbearable. I gripped the bed sheets, gasping for breath, and finally I felt my entire body tense up. A single, sharp shot of intense and pure pleasure shot up my spine and flowed through my entire body and I came, going slack in Yuuri's arms. I layed back and attempted to control my ravaged breathing, glancing down at Yuuri. He looked sorely lost with what to do. I had unintentionally come in his mouth, and his face was covered in the sticky white substance.

"It's disgusting," he said, wincing. I laughed.

"Let me take care of that." I leaned down, sucking my cum from his mouth. He seemed grateful and started to relax, but I giggled impishly.

"Wha- AH!" His eyes went wide and he shoved his body against me unintentionally. His member hardened again in my hand as I continued to pump it laughing. Then I leaned into the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear,

"You ready to take this to the next stage?" He pulled back, trying to control the look on his face, but the pleasure was too much.

"Ah...ah... unnng... gne... ye... YES!" He moaned, gasping as I sped up. I sighed, excitement filling my body.

"Okay then." I stopped, and Yuuri gasped with the loss. I smiled, though, because he had no IDEA what was coming next.

"Okay, lay back down." He laid himself down on the bad and I got back on top of him. I slid my fingers into his mouth surprising him more than just a little.

"Suck," I ordered, sensing him becoming apprehensive. He sucked on my fingers, coating them in saliva. Once they were sufficiently lubed, I took them from his mouth and looked at he ass.

"Alright, now turn over." He turned over, laying flat on the bed.

"Now, lift your ass into the air," I said, and his body shook.

"Wait, wha-what are you gonna do?!" He asked nervously. I laughed breathily.

"Just trust me, would you?" Yuuri lifted himself, and his butt was directly in front of my face. Then, I leaned forward and sucked around his entrance.

"HAh?" He said, obviously confused as I split his cheeks apart and licked him. He jerked around, and it was only my hands holding onto him that kept him from laying himself back down again. But this wasn't even the start.

I licked around Yuuri's entrance for a few moments before finally actually beginning my preparing. I stuck my tongue into his ass. He gasped, and he clenched at the foreign feeling. I moved around, thrusting in and out of his anus, and he moaned in pleasure. I licked around, which was obviously still weird for him, but he loosened up. I began to jam my tongue farther and farther in, trying to reach his prostate. I was having difficulty, until I felt Yuuri clench up about me and shudder.

"Ahhhhh! What was that?!" He yelled, and I reached forward and stuck my fingers back in his mouth, which he licked dutifully.

"Your prostate," I said, sliding my fingers out and pushing a digit into Yuuri's ass. Again he clenched, but as I continued to move, he slowly became loose once again. Sliding in and out, I found his prostate again, and this time, he didn't move away from me.

"OH!" He yelled, convulsing as I struck the spot over and over.

"Gnnnnnnaaa...!" I soon pushed in another finger, gaining a strangled gasp form him. He lurched backward, inadvertently pushing himself onto yet another finger.

"Oh... oh... the c-c-cum... I think I'm gonna..." I pulled out, and he fell onto the bed, gasping. He hadn't come which was just the was I wanted it.

"All right, I think we're ready," I said, massaging my dick a little. I couldn't help the dulled moan that came from my throat, but there was nothing I could do. I had Yuuri prepared; it was my turn.

I slathered some of my saliva onto my shaft, rubbing it all around as I moved closer and closer to Yuuri. Finally, I stopped.

"Okay, you ready for this, Yuuri?"

"Um, I don't—GAH!" I cut him off, shoving the first bit of my shaft into his entrance. He gasped, pain etching his face. I stopped, worried.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?"

"You know I've never done this before!" Oh, right. I carefully slid into him, pushing minimal amounts of myself in at a time. He was clenched around me, so I ordered (sweetly) him to loosen up, which seemed to be difficult for him, but he ended up doing. I called his name, feeling his warmth engulf me and my self control ebb away. I began thrusting harder and farther into him, and he started to move with me, gasping and moaning. Then, I found his spot again.

"G-nnnn-AH!" He gasped, arching his back as I continued to pound hard into that spot. Then, I pulled out and asked him to turn around so I could see his face better, and he politely complied. I started to slide back into him, and actually seeing the pleasure filling his face, and I felt a warmth race up my spine that I had never felt before.

As a grown man, I'd had sex before (Well, I guess that's not fair. Yuuri had never!). And I'd had it with people I had thought I loved. But I couldn't deny the fact that I had never wanted something like this with this much of my being before. I had never felt this way with any of my girlfriends. It was strange; I loved Yuuri more than I though was physically possible. This man just... he set my heart on fire, which no one else I had been with had ever been able to do.

Yuuri's breathing became more ragged and often, and I felt myself nearing my climax.

"Yuuri... I'm... I'm close!"

"Me too, Viktor!" he gasped as I pounded into him. My full length was suspended inside of him at this point, and the feelings of pleasure that filled my body were extraordinary. I gasped and moaned, Yuuri's warmth pulsing around my cock.

That reminded me.

I reached down, grabbing Yuuri's cock with one hand and pumping it. He looked at me, drunk on his own pleasure.

"I-I-It's too much!" He screeched through clenched teeth, and I felt his body arch upwards as he came onto our stomachs. As he did this, he clenched around my shaft, and I gasped and came inside of him, earning a moan from deep within his throat. He looked at me, still high in his climax, his breathing heavy. His eyes closed, and I loved that pure look on his face. I brushed the hair out of his eyes, the sweat on his face causing it to cling to his forehead. The bright pink flush in his cheeks was beautiful, and I marveled at how this beautiful boy, who was probably the most amazing, smart, **strong** man I'd ever seen, was mine.

I laid myself down beside him, seeing the cum leaking from his entrance and not caring. We'd clean that up later.

"I love you, Viktor," he said, startling me.

"I love you too, Yuuri." I gave him one last kiss before walking off to the shower, washing myself off. Yuuri came in mere moments later, determined to shower as well. Afterwards, we changed the sheets on the bed, (He was wearing my shirt!) tossing the dirty ones into the hamper. I hopped on the bed after, asking if I could spend the night in here. Yuuri, embarrassed, said he'd love for me to, but if one of his parents...

I opened the door with him right behind me, his hand holding my ass. I turned and kissed him, laughing as he pointed out that we had swapped shirts. I heard a strangled cry form down the hall, and turned. A young woman carrying a laundry basket was standing at the end of the hall, her mouth open in shock.

"Mari-Nee-Chan!" He yelled, his face turning dark red. She dropped her basket, still staring at Yuuri, then her eyes flicking to me, then back to Yuuri, so on and so forth. My face fell when I saw the look on Yuuri's face.

Then Mari-Chan started to laugh. Like, bent over, gasping laughing.

"You and my brother? Why am I not surprised?!" She said between gasps, her pent up laughter coming out in choking, gasping sounds I would generally not associate with laughing. Yuuri looked shocked, embarrassed, and... another emotion I couldn't place. He turned to me, and I said,

"No, I just kissed him because that's how I like to greet people. I was just telling him to wake up early tomorrow for practice."

"And you just... DECIDED to swap shirts?" She asked, her laughter slightly less at this point. She reached down and started to pick up all of the clothes she'd dropped on the floor.

"I just wanted to see if we were the same size."

"In more ways than one, I suppose," she mumbled, collapsing into fits of laughter again. Yuuri looked desperate.

"Look, it's not what you think!"

"Really? Then show me your sheets!" Yuuri stepped back, and I couldn't help the smile on my face. It was just so rediculous.

"It's okay, I'm happy for you! Everyone does it! Now, get to bed before mom gets up here! Don't worry; I won't tell them. It's yours to tell." She paused for a moment.

"GO!" she yelled Yuuri slipped quietly into his room, closing the door as I turned, preparing to go to my room as well. Then, I felt a hand tighten around my arm in a vise-like grip.

"If you hurt him... well, you won't, because I will FUCKING kill you, okay?" She warned, her voice barely above a whisper. Then she leaned back and smiled, saying,

"I really hope you get married. I want you for a brother-in-law!" She called as she went down the stairs, smiling brightly.

I had to admit, it was a sweet thought, but Yuuri and I would never get married in either of our home countries. I mean, we could in some place like America, or England, but not in Russia or Japan. Never in Russia or Japan. Hell, Russia would probably try to jail us! My face fell, knowing that no matter how much I loved Yuuri, and he loved me back, our governments would never understand that our devotion to each other was something beyond words. They would never allow us to be married, because we were both male. This affected me more than I thought it would, and I went back to my room. I loved Yuuri, and I wanted to be with him, but it would never go beyond a dating relationship. Because Russia and Japan were still our homes.

Plus, even if we did get married in the US and such, it would never be recognized in our countries. I slumped back to my guest room, sitting on the floor and climbing into my bed. Turning over so my face was hidden in a pillow, I cried. And what made me even more desolate was the sound of muffled crying coming down the hall from Yuuri's room. He felt the same way I did, and that only hurt even more.


End file.
